Attempted Suicide Can Have A Happily Ever After
by Hine no Chikyuu
Summary: Pan is depressed and is contemplating suicide. Uh, that's pretty much all I can tell you without giving it away. Oh, and this is my first PWP ever! **one-shot**


Disclaimer: Um, I don't own this. If I did, this song would be played EVERYDAY on EVERY station since it kicks ass and is my favorite song. Adam's Song by BLINK 182. I also don't own DB/Z/GT if you were wondering XD.  
  
WARNINGS: Hints of attempted suicide (mostly through the song that I chose for this little fic of mine) and Marron bashing, though not in a very bad way.  
  
Pan's POV  
  
Nobody knows the real me, or at least, it seems that way. You go around everywhere and here people talking about how she did this or he did that. But what about, she's going to do this? I mean, if people cared, wouldn't they notice that I've been contemplating suicide for the past month and a half now? Mom and dad don't seem to notice me anymore. All they care about is how bad my grades are but you know, you'd think they'd eventually realize that maybe they suck so much because I just don't care? I mean, Kami-sama help me! My life is a constant state of depression! Don't believe me? Well, think of it this way. Everyone has someone except for me. That's right. Bra has uncle Goten. Marron has Uub. Trunks has any girl he feels like. Except for perhaps, the one girl who actually loves him, me. I hide all my emotions away under the mask that is happy-go-lucky Son Pan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I never thought, I'd die alone,  
  
I laughed the loudest who'd have known?  
  
I traced the cord back to the wall,  
  
No wonder it was never plugged in at all.  
  
I took my time, I hurried up,  
  
The choice was mine I didn't think enough.  
  
I'm too depressed, to go on,  
  
You'll be sorry when I'm gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I think I'll go to the park. Maybe then I'll magically find a reason to live, or, at least find somewhere to sit back and think about my life. I mean, here in my room isn't very helpful what with all the picture of Trunks just staring at me. So yea, that's the plan. I get up and leave the house. I tell my parents I'm going to the park as I leave the house.  
  
"Ok Pan, but be home by dinner!" my mom calls out.  
  
"Yea..."  
  
I decide that I need the wind in my face so I decide to fly there. I take off and for now, I feel free. Free of pain, free of unrequited love, just, free. Unfortunately, I fly fast so I get there within five minutes. Oh well. I land and start walking until I find a park bench. I sit down and close my eyes just, thinking about life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I never conquered rarely came;  
  
16 just held such better days.  
  
Days when I still felt alive,  
  
We couldn't wait to get outside;  
  
The world was mine too late to try,  
  
The tour is over, we've survived.  
  
I couldn't wait, 'till I got home,  
  
To pass the time in my room alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hear people talking, coming my way. I look up and see who it is. Oh no, not them, Kami not them. It's Bra, Goten, Marron, Uub, and Trunks. I mean, it's not their fault that they all seem to find love, and I'm certainly not angry at them for it, it's just that, I'm jealous I suppose. Jealous of the love they have, or the choices of love in Trunks's case.  
  
"Hey Pan! What's up?!" Bra says as she runs up to me.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking." I reply without much emotion.  
  
By this time, the others are here.  
  
"What'cha thinking 'bout?" Marron asked me. I swear, I love her like a sister, but what a ditz! I turn to her and roll my eyes.  
  
"Puppies." I reply sarcastically attempting to make a point that I do not wish to talk to anyone. Alas, nothing gets through that blond head of hers. Lucky for me, Bra got the hint.  
  
"Hey, guys, I think I left something back at home, come on." she said as she gestured towards the others to follow her. They all nodded in agreement, confusedly, but agreeing and followed her. Only Trunks stayed here. Kami, why do you do this to me?! I mean, it's one thing to have me in love with a man who is 14 years older than me, but why must you make it so it's me and him alone in a park?! Dende... I am SO going to get you!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I never thought, I'd die alone,  
  
Another six months I'll be unknown.  
  
Give all my things, to all my friends,  
  
You'll never set foot in my room again.  
  
You'll close it up, board it up,  
  
Remember the time that I spilled the cup,  
  
Of apple-juice, in the hall,  
  
Please tell mom this was not her fault.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi Pan." he said softly. Damn I hate when he does that! It's like he's teasing me that I can never have him!  
  
"Hey..."  
  
He moved and sat down next to me. He started stroking my face and I relaxed into him. Then, I realized what I was doing and pulled away. He seemed upset and this puzzled me, greatly. I shot up and glared at him.  
  
"Trunks, why are you doing this?! You're playing with me!" a tear began to roll down my face before I could stop it. Somewhere in my head, a voice was saying: What are you doing?! That's Trunks! You know, THE Trunks! The one you've been head over heals for since Kami knows how long! He finally makes a move and you yell at him?! Pan, you're insane!  
  
However, there was another voice. One that seemed more reasonable. It said: Pan, he has no right to do this to you. He can have any girl he wants and he chooses to play with your mind! How dare he! Does he have no shame in him at all!?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I never conquered rarely came;  
  
16 just held such better days.  
  
Days when I still felt alive,  
  
We couldn't wait to get outside;  
  
The world was mine too late to try,  
  
The tour is over, we've survived.  
  
I couldn't wait, 'till I got home,  
  
To pass the time in my room alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kami! Who should I listen to?! Before I can think about it, another tear rolled down my cheek. He noticed this and stood up. He began brushing the tears away from my face and I turned my head so he wouldn't see anymore.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" I ask weakly.  
  
"Because I love you Pan."  
  
My eyes widen as the words sink in. I look him straight in the eye expecting him to burst out laughing any second now but his eyes say that he's telling the truth. The tears come down in rivers now but they aren't tears of sadness or hate. I smile weakly and look him straight in the eyes again.  
  
"I love you too Trunks."  
  
At this, he smiled softly and claimed my lips in a kisses me softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I never conquered rarely came;  
  
Tomorrow holds such better days.  
  
Days when I still feel alive,  
  
When I can't wait to get outside;  
  
The world is mine, the time is right,  
  
The tour is over, I've survived.  
  
I can't wait, 'till I get home,  
  
To pass the time in my room alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hug him pull away for some much needed air and hug him tightly. I think I'll throw away the idea of suicide. Maybe, just maybe, happy endings DO happen after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minei: Can you say: sappy crap?  
  
Hine: *sighs* Yes.  
  
Minei: Haha! Like anyone's going to read this and actually like it.  
  
Hine: Yea, I know. But just incase they do, review onegai! 


End file.
